


【EM12h/2：00】春天的十八个瞬间

by shuiyuanqingzi



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, 五黑框au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuiyuanqingzi/pseuds/shuiyuanqingzi
Summary: 又名《tsn版冒学导读》，非典型五黑框au，假如Facebook是本杂志。感谢囡囡提供的题目，解解只能少骂你几句。因为fb并不能直接完全套入九州，四个人在性格，经营理念等方面也有很大区别，所以这篇文和传统的九州散伙人还是有很大差异。一些很熟悉的句式，就是金桔。算是满足一下自己，也希望可以娱乐到各位，没人做饭饭，只能自己产。很多细节不要追究，因为我也不知道。文章感觉不对，ooc都是我的错，太菜了，写不出他们的万分之一。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 1





	【EM12h/2：00】春天的十八个瞬间

一  
“对不起，您拨打的电话暂时无法接通，请稍后再拨。”

Eduardo在一天之内从早到晚给Mark打了十通电话，但是Mark一通也没有接。

他把手机放在耳边听了好一阵电话那端机械的女声，然后摁掉，将手机随便甩在桌子上，有些疲惫地靠在办公室的椅子上。窗外的天又冷又晴，太阳在城市森林的夹缝间一点一点下沉，现在下午五点钟，曼哈顿的马路已经开始每天下午例行的拥堵，嘈杂的声音从地面传到寂静的办公室，他想，这座城市似乎也不过如此？又冷又贵，无数人怀揣希望来到这里，然后梦在这里破碎。

Facemash的销量在不断下滑，读者也纷纷写信或者在论坛上留言，抱怨Facemash的质量越来越差，没有吸引人的作家和作品。不过这有什么办法呢，Eduardo想，毕竟Mark带着大部分人去了加州，只剩他和一小部分人在纽约挣扎，他尽力了。

距离明天和投资人的见面还有十五个小时，这足够他再次看一次会议的材料，并且给自己六个小时的睡眠。他必须做足准备以应对投资人的任何提问，打消他们对Facemash的所有疑虑，向他们解释现在的销量下滑只是暂时的，努力说服他们不要取消对Facemash的投资。如果投资最终取消，那么原本的二十万将会从投资变成债务，这将成为一个巨大的负担，Facemash有可能直接垮掉。 

他迫切地需要联系Mark商量这件事，他必须去一趟加州。Mark和他的团队在加州，Dustin , Sean, Chris都在，公司曾经的大部分主力都在加州专注于他们的新杂志。除了Sean，他是所有人里唯一一个精力旺盛同时给纽约和加州两家杂志写稿的人。天知道他是怎么应付众多约会对象的同时写两份稿，并且质量高的让Eduardo都赞叹不已，可能就是生来就该吃这碗饭的人吧。

Eduardo一直不懂为什么Mark一定要去加州，他像是被Sean下了蛊，执意要往西走，那里有什么？那里没有像纽约一样丰富的资源，出版社，书商，投资人，那些写代码的的秃子怎么可能会看文学杂志，尽管是科幻。他们甚至可以留在波士顿，Facemash的根基在波士顿，他在那里诞生，哈佛几乎所有学生都知道这本杂志，甚至在MIT和BU的学生之间也有不小的名气。不过据说他们的新杂志Facebook已经风靡加州的几个大学，整个加州的图书市场都被Facebook所席卷，报刊亭，书店处处都挂着他们的海报。那张海报很棒，他上班路过书店时见过，Mark顶着一头卷毛，被打理得格外整齐，甚至穿了西装，他每天能在纽约见到无数个衣冠楚楚的西装男，但是当他第一次看到Mark穿西装时，他差点在书店门口被自己绊倒，shit，黑白西装显得Mark太禁欲。不过他最喜欢的还是他们为Facemash拍摄的封面，他，Mark，Chris，Dustin四个人穿着黑色系的衣服站在一起，下面写着巨大的“MIB”--“MAN IN BLACK”。他们看起来冷漠且强硬，就像刊首语写到的一样“世上总有一些男人，他们梦想时有如孩子，而当他们站在一起，就变得坚硬如铁。”

他让秘书给自己定了后天的一大早去加州的机票，他还是想劝Mark不要放弃纽约，如果他们失去投资，那么他们就会需要更多的利润去还债，让公司继续运转以及吸引新的投资人，而纽约则有更多的机会和资本。他知道Mark他们不懂商业运作，另外几个人也不懂，所有人里只有他一个人是经济专业，但他希望他们可以扛起不同的方面，不能Mark只顾写书，而他在办公室忙碌，每天和财务，投资人，广告商打交道，所有人都应该跟着这条船一起走。

二

他们是在哈佛大学的新生派对上认识的，其实更准确的来说是见面。

“你实在太有趣了。”Eduardo努力举稳手中的酒杯，他跟刚认识认识的卷毛小学弟在沙发上聊天，被逗得毫无形象地哈哈大笑，“你这么有想法一定要写下来，你会成为一个好作家的”，他看着Mark的眼睛说。

“我正在，”卷毛小学弟把手插在卫衣的兜里耸耸肩不以为然地说“或许下一次可以拿给你看看”。

Eduardo发誓他从未遇到过这样有趣的人，他们有太多共同话题。他们窝在墙边的沙发里就着派对的喧闹声聊了一整晚，喝了一杯又一杯的啤酒，谈论文学，谈论历史。那是他们的灵魂离彼此最近的夜晚。

开学后，巨大的学业压力就轰隆一下砸在每个人的头上，Eduardo不一样，他不光要应付学业，还要担任Mark的全职保姆，确保Mark不会因为食用过多红蜡糖，不吃正餐死在宿舍里。

一天他像往常一样带着刚买好的Five Guys走进Mark的宿舍，Mark正在笔电前噼里啪啦的敲键盘，“嘿，Mark。”“嘿。”

小卷毛看起来和平时没什么区别，但Eduardo本能的从Mark紧抿的嘴唇和有些冷淡的目光中中感觉到，小卷毛憋着一口气，他的心情很糟糕。

“Mark你在干什么？”Eduardo凑到Mark身边去看他的笔电。

“没干什么，跟几个呆头呆脑还自以为是大师的人争论。”他把笔电屏幕转向Eduardo。

“Mark，不要因为无聊的人生气。等等你在干什么？这个蓝色头像的人是你？”Eduardo在看到屏幕的第一秒就大叫出声。一边叫，一边夺过笔电，还因为过于激动让自己的膝盖磕在Mark的椅子边上，疼得龇牙咧嘴。

“是的，别告诉跟我，那个跟我吵架的人是你。”Mark面无表情得把笔电从Eduardo手中拿走，免得Eduardo因为过于激动把笔电扔出去。

“不，那不是我，但是这是我的博客。”Eduardo有些局促地在一旁说道，他发现自己还拎着Five Guys的纸袋，尴尬地将纸袋放在Mark面前，“你先吃点东西。”

Eduardo想过无数次跟自己在评论区互动的人是谁，跟那些攻击他人理论的人是谁，他想过他们的见面，约在精致的咖啡厅，  
面前摆着点心，搅拌着咖啡表面的奶沫，谈论他们在博客连载的小说，谈论那些在他们的文字下面尖酸刻薄的人。而现在他待在Mark鸡舍一般的房间里，看Mark穿着卫衣，叼着飞镖，凝重地坐在笔电前和人在自己的博客下面争论不休。看Mark是如何夸赞自己的文字。他突然感到有些不好意思。

Mark倒是格外镇静，他把手从键盘上拿下，插到兜里，转向Eduardo，用一惯审视的目光从上到下打量Eduardo的Prada三件套，“投行男，你应该在华尔街。”

Eduardo笑了，他说“去他妈的金融。”

三

Sean一开门就看到浑身湿透的Eduardo，“嘿，老兄，你还好吗？”他明显感觉到Eduardo看到是自己开门时脸色有那么一丝不妙。  
“Mark在哪？我在机场等了他两个小时。”Eduardo皱着眉头说，他头发和衣服上的水还在往下流，把门口的深红地毯打湿一大片。

“他写了三十六个小时的稿子，还花了一些时间在论坛上，这让他累坏了，他正在睡觉。”Sean耸耸肩，侧身让Eduardo进门。

Eduardo一进门就被地板上堆起来的红牛下了一跳，他小心翼翼地跨过地上的瓶子，客厅的沙发上倒着两个人，如果不是他知道这是死线刚过的场景，他一定会以为这是一个大麻窝，只是没有人会在大麻窝喝红牛罢了。他看到一个穿橙色衣服的女孩背对他坐在电脑前，听到他和Sean的动静以后转过身来。

“这是Judie，新来的实习生，负责财务，你知道的我们都不懂那些乱七八糟的数字，所以我们雇人来完成这些。”

“嗨。”女孩朝他打招呼，他点点头算是回应，这个女孩看起来很火辣，是Sean喜欢的那一款，可能是他的潜在约会对象或者正在约会的对象，不过他并不在乎Sean和谁约会，“我想我需要洗个澡然后等Mark起来和他谈谈。”

“当然，浴室是二楼第一个房间。”

不过很不幸的是他并没有心平气和地等到Mark起床，因为他无意间看了Judie做的报表，上面显示的他们在加州的开销高到吓人，他们怎么能在加州支出的比纽约多那么多？他跟他的团队为了省钱住在皇后区，每天坐火车奔波在曼哈顿和住所之间，他们甚至即将背负巨债！

“Sean，这是怎么回事？为什么你们的开销这么高？”他有些控制不住自己的音量，尽管他极力压制但仍感觉胸中的闷气即将喷薄。

“如你所见，为了吸引更多的创作者，我们只能提前高价付给他们稿费。不过不用担心，一切马上进入正轨，开销会少很多。”

“步入正轨？我们即将面对二十万的债务，你跟我说开销会减少？”即使绅士如Eduardo还是被气到想翻白眼，“确实你们的开销会减少，但是债务会把我们压死！”

“嘿，wardo。”他听见Mark站在他身后叫他，Mark看起来刚刚睡醒，应该是急急忙忙把自己套到卫衣里，衣服下摆还没有捋齐，帽子还是向外翻的，卷毛看起来比平时更加凌乱。

Eduardo努力心平气和地向他说：“我们谈谈。”

他们的谈话不出意料地格外糟糕。Eduardo急坏了，他几乎要将Mark摁在墙上，他单手撑住墙，压低音量，让自己看起来不那么狂躁，更有底气一些，“Mark，我们需要在杂志加入广告，我们需要资金，需要新的投资人，如果没有资金我们寸步难行，而且我们不光缺少资金，我们甚至负债二十万，你为什么要高价预付稿酬给那些作者？”

“很显然我需要用这种方式吸引更多的作家为我们工作，另外中国有句古话‘己所不欲，勿施于人’我想你自己也并不乐意看杂志的时候有广告插入，这有可能会让我们失去原有的读者，如果连他们都放弃我们的杂志，那我们很难继续下去。” 

“那你有什么好的方法吗？”

Mark回答得干脆利落：“没有，”他把头靠在墙上，蓝色的眼睛直直地看向Eduardo。

Eduardo被气笑了“我们有二十万的债务，还有日常的开销，Facebook理想主义者Mark Zuckerberg先生。”

“我当然知道我们需要钱，我很早就劝你放弃Facemash，将原有的连载转移到Facebook上，带着你的团队来加州，这样会方便很多，至少加州的租金没有曼哈顿那么高昂，我们在一起总会有办法的。”他顿了顿，将头放在Eduardo的肩膀上，“我需要你Wardo，我需要我的合伙人在加州。”

Eduardo还是妥协了，他对着自己肩膀上的卷毛脑袋轻声说“好”。

“我们会度过一个完美的圣诞的。”

四

圣诞节前Eduardo给Mark发了邮件，由于他们没有资产可以抵押，他希望和Mark一起在债务担保书签字。由他们一起承担债务，他现在不再焦虑了，只要他们总会有办法的，Facebook的销量即将破千万，未来似乎格外乐观。

但是Mark却在邮件中拒绝了他，“我不能签字Wardo，我背负着整个Facebook，我不能让债务影响到Facebook。我想算上你在纽约的另外几家公司，应该能够偿还债务。”看起来Mark知道了他在纽约运营facemash的同时办了很多其他公司。但是这些都不重要，Mark拒绝签字，这意味着Eduardo将一个人面对二十万的债务。明明他说他们一起就会有办法的，为什么他把问题扔给了自己。

五

这是Facebook搬家后他第一次来，所有人看起来都格外繁忙，打印机前站了不少人排队，键盘的“噼啪”声在大厅里回荡着，格外响亮，带着眼镜的女编辑从他身边匆忙走过，气势汹汹地将手里的纸拍在一个人的桌前。Dustin被女编辑吓了一跳，手里的咖啡洒在了深色的裤子上，他正要埋怨就看到了站在门口的Eduardo，“嘿！Wardo！”

“Mark在哪？”他问。

Dustin朝一个方向指指，Mark坐在墙角的一张桌子前，带着耳机，咬着飞镖，专注地看着手里的一份稿子。

“Mark”他一边喊到一边大步向他走去。

在Mark手中的稿子被用力抽走的一瞬间，回形针从右上角脱落，稿子在空中洋洋洒洒地散开。

“为什么拒绝承担债务Mark？”他问。

Mark被猛然打断，在椅子上抖了一下，看到是Eduardo后，惨白着脸缓了一口气说道“我想你应该知道这不是一笔小数目，并不只会对我一个人产生影响。”

“为什么拒绝承担债务？你说过只要我们在一起就总会有办法。”Eduardo又重复了一边问题，他的脸上写满了愤怒，但是似乎又有很浓重的悲伤要从他眼中溢出。

“你所谓的一起是指我和我的团队在加州拼命写稿，努力做好各项工作，面对来自全美多家杂志社的竞争，而你在纽约进行别的项目？你的矿业公司，你的影视公司？”

“你知道我爸爸对我有别的期待，我不能只专注于Facebook，我不想让他失望，而且那些公司赚的钱我都投在了Facemash上。”

“又是Facemash，谢谢你的努力，但很明显你的方向错了，Facemash的处境并没有改变。这我早就告诉过你。你根本没有足够的精力面对这些事，你几次更新的质量都整齐划一的低下，这是你对读者的态度？你这样对待我们的杂志？是你造成了Facemash的失败，让我们失去了投资。”

“你恨我对吗？你是真的恨我，我早该知道的。”Eduardo用手扶住自己的头，气有些短地说道。

“Mr Saverin，明明是你先恨我的，你应该创作好的故事，你应该在纽约负责寻找投资和管理Facemash，你有做好任何一项吗？你没有，你只是在慢性谋杀我们的孩子。”Mark略微拔高了音量。

Eduardo还想说什么，但保安已经走到了Eduardo的身后，企图制服他，“我自己可以走”，他把一个保安放在他胳膊上的手扒拉开，最后看了Mark一眼转身离开。

走到门口时他听见Mark的声音穿过整个大厅，从最里面的角落清晰地传来：“下学期我不回哈佛，你记得去柯克兰拿回你的西装和被子。”

六

Eduardo发在博客的告别宣言已经有了上万的评论和与阅读量，下面有人说早就料到他们会走到这一天，Eduardo不是应该待在Facebook的人，他应该去百老汇1585号，Morgan Stanley才是他的归宿。甚至有人翻出在他和朋友几年前在MiMA办party的照片，在下面留言“你们确实不是一路人，早该如此。”他把手放在键盘上想要回应，动了几下指头却不知道敲什么。他拖动鼠标点进关注的人里，看见Mark发布了新的博客，只有一句：“希望Facebook回到过去的话，不必再说了。”他看着Mark头像旁边已关注三个字，按下鼠标选择了取关。


End file.
